


Wedding Bells

by crosschord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squalo and Dino go to a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

“So why the hell are we here again?”

Dino looked at his friend and shook his head, smiling as he took a drink. “Because Tsuna invited us. Well, he invited me and the Varia, but you didn’t have to come.”

Squalo rolled his eyes and slammed his drink down on the bartop, turning his head to look at Dino. “Can we leave?” he asked, his voice taking on a whine.

“No.” Dino picked up his drink and brought it over to an unoccupied table in a corner of the reception hall. After getting a refill on his, Squalo followed, sitting next to him. “We’ve only been here twenty minutes.”

A long sigh escaped the other man’s lips and he rested his elbow on the table. He settled hi chin in his palm, and gave Dino a leer. “Maybe if you…persuaded me, I’ll stay.”

“No.” He took a long sip of his drink and looked around. “Tsuna’s wedding was nice, wasn’t it?”

Squalo snorted. “Still don’t know why the Varia was invited.”

“Because Tsuna’s a nice guy and he wanted to try and improve relations between the Vongola family and the Varia,” Dino explained, leaning back in his chair and grinning. “Plus, you’re my date.”

Squalo grinned back at him, his hand sneaking under the tablecloth and caressing his thigh. “Have I told you yet how fucking hot you look in your tux?”

Shivering, Dino placed his hand on top of Squalo’s and removed it from his leg, then pushed his chair back, standing. “I need to head to the bathroom,” he said over his shoulder, giving him a wink as he walked off.

Two seconds passed before Squalo scrambled out of his chair and raced after Dino, not caring if anyone saw him chasing him. By the time he caught up with him, the bathroom door was closing, and he slipped in silently, looking around to make sure they were alone.

“Glad you could join me.” Squalo heard a small click before being slammed against the bathroom door, Dino’s lips eagerly pressed against his. A groan escaped his lips and he went for Dino’s waist, pulling him closer, feeling his erection through the thin layers of their tuxedo pants.

Squalo was too surprised by Dino’s move to complain, but pulled away for a brief moment to ask a question. “Door locked?”

Dino nodded his head and attached his lips to the side of his neck. “Have I told you today how hot you look in your tux?” he asked, his hand snaking down between them to cup Squalo’s erection.

A loud gasp echoed throughout the empty room as Squalo tipped his head back, exposing more of his neck to Dino. He shifted his hips forward and ground against him, their moans mingling with each other, Dino’s lips pausing in their task.

Backing away slightly, Dino dropped to his knees, and before Squalo could ask him what he was doing, he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. When Dino’s tongue ran up the length of him, his knees buckled under him as he gripped Dino’s hair, and his head hit the door as he tipped it back, groaning. “Fuck…yes…”

Wrapping his lips around his cock, he slowly moves down him, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. A hand slid up and tugged his pants down further, allowing his other hand to reach forward and gently take his balls in his palm, gently massaging them. Squalo groan reverberated through his body, and Dino’s tongue flicked over his head, teasing the slit at the end.

“Wait….wait….” Squalo’s hands moved to Dino’s shoulders and gently pushed him away, falling on his knees in front of him. He captured his lips in another kiss, pushing him back onto the tile, straddling his legs once he’s laid flat on the ground.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the bottle of lube he always carried with him for such an occasion, setting it to the side. His eyes darkened as he looked at Dino, disheveled and aroused, and quickly rid him of his own pants, grabbing the bottle again. After pouring some of the liquid into his hand, he slowly slid a finger in Dino’s entrance, smirking as he moaned, moving into his touch.

When his finger hit his prostate, Dino’s hips bucked into his hand, Squalo’s name slipping from his mouth. For a brief moment, Squalo removed his finger and inserts another one, stretching him and stroking his prostate.

“Please…” he moaned, opening his eyes and looking at him with such a wanton look, Squalo couldn’t bear to deny him. Sliding his fingers out, he quickly lubed up his cock, and covered his body with his, slowly sliding into him.

Not caring he was fucking him on a bathroom floor, Squalo started a steady pace, pounding into him hard, but not too fast. Dino’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, matching his pace as his hips move in time with his. Their moans are harmonious as they cry out, both moving faster as they reach their climax.

Finally unable to hold in his release any longer, Dino came hard, his fluid staining Squalo’s shirt as he stiffens, letting the wave of pleasure crash around him. A moment later, Squalo joins him, his hips bucking as he discharged inside of him, finally collapsing on top of Dino.

Trying to catch his breath, Dino wearily brought a hand up and rubbed Squalo’s back. “I ruined your shirt.”

His snort is followed up by a laugh and he rolled off of him, turning to his side to look at him. “You think I give a shit about that? I can button my coat.”

Dino slowly sat up and fixed his pants, giving Squalo a languid kiss when he was finished. “Are you gonna stop complaining now?”

“Yes.” He gave Dino another leer and leaned over to suck on his neck for a moment. “I can cross this off my list now. Fucking you in a bathroom during a wedding reception. Would’ve done it during the wedding, but you were a groomsman, so I couldn’t drag you off.”

Standing, Dino held out a hand to help him up. “I’m glad I could fulfill a fantasy. Now come on, people are probably wondering where we went.”

Squalo took it and stood, fastening his pants and buttoning his jacket. He looked in a mirror and combed his hair out with his fingers. “See? Can’t see a damn thing.”

“Whatever you say.” Dino took his hand and twined their fingers together, leading him out of the bathroom. “Hey, a slow song! Want to dance?”

“No fucking way."


End file.
